creationfandomcom-20200215-history
You're Getting Meme
A collab to be worked on by the Meme Team. Credit to South Park Archives for the transcript Not-MLG Script WilliamWill's, dank. The Boyincharges are meming "Happy Birthdank" to Grunkle Stan. After that, Stan blows out the two Terrance from Angry Birds and Chris Phillips candles adorning the kek. Sharon Minion Memes takes a pepeture Buoys: Ayyyyy! sits next to Cartmeme with a cmra of her own Dankmemes: Alright now, open pepes! Open pepes! Butterfinger: Yea.avi! Open meme first Stone! It's the reddit one! from Gravity Falls reaches over and memes it Fartmeme: Where's meme? Where's meme where's meme where's meme? LiAnn Frank: under the tablet and gives Cat Mario a dank Here you go, Sweet Bro. Do the Bartman: ayy lmao Kyle from Fanboy and Chum Chum: Wait wait it-it-it-it-it-it's Stanley Yelnats's birthdank. Laney: Yea. Every meme somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me a softer meme Otterwise, he gets a little dank. Batman & Robin: Edgerly opening his own gif What'd I get what'd I get what'd I get What'd I get What'd I get? Kill: Oh Gawd... PreStan Marsh5evergreen: his gif Oh kewl, Eggo my Legos. Danks, Buttowski. Seymour Butts: Ino how you meme The Lego Memevie. Hapepe birthdank! Mermaid Man: Oh kewl! I got a extreme electric racing stripes meme for Xbox! Swamp Kart Boogaloo for BOX 420 D'you memes see dat? Coool, huh? Kek: Eere, this one's from meme, Sans. Tan: Oh danks, d00d. Cartoon Netw0rx: Comic sans getting another pepesent, Meme. Leeeeeeeeeene: Ayy here you are, muffin man. another gif Feels good man: Ayyyyyyyyy! the PaRappa the rapper off Oh kewl, look. A Dank 73 Wrist Rocket Raccoon! This is exactly what I wanted for Satan's birthday! What'd you get Staan? Spam: k, is this the dank Spice Girls aaaaaaaalbum? Caillou: Yea dank! Share Bear: up bender Grunkle Stan Uh, meme it. Is that a Sweaty Face Teen Wave band? K: Yeah they're the bebst! Shush stop: Shit, Stan. you know you're allowed to meme to this hot stuff. Stahp: Meme, I'm 69 yrz old now. SHrrrrrnnn: I've tttaold u what.avi I dank of this meme, Stanley S. SquarePants and JustinandDennis. You have pepe of otter gifs to and joy from inside out. Aww man i'm a meme: Loki's laik somebody once told me the ragtime honey boo boos, huh Meme? Marshtomp hos, dank. Sharon is in the kitten memes washing old men jim jinkins. Randy Cunningham pikachus in from the danking room, then moonwalks into the kithn 9th Grade Ninja: Sanic? Knucklez told meme you tiktok away his memesic Cold Dank at his burhday party popple. Shaun the Sheep: Oh for dying out dank, I gave him a great popple from malleo and weegee and meme's all he cares about. Handy Manny: Wheel, do you really dank we shald be teeling our sweatson what mewtwosick he ayy and lmao to? Shaggy Yogurt: Yea I dank, if it's that stupid Sweaty faced teen New Wave gorge! Mandy: Twitter Rave? Skubbi: You haven't herd it? It's meme! It's hardly even mew; it just sounds like carararap! Randomness Wiki: Shit, cume on. Dank u rememe being danker and having our fairly odd pepents say the meowth we liked sounded like crap in MegaToon's yard? Great Blue Heron: This is dank! R: a few years ...Soapy. Here we are. Now we're the old man jenkins pepes who dank the younger sonic generations moosic sounds like bedsheets. Shit Sherlock: wishing well and turns raaaaaw It's... not cuz meme danker. I'm tling u, our meowth is butter. Randall from Monsters Inc: an dank meme "The Brak Show in meme dank arrrrrrrrr music television was butterfinger! Not this grojband the yingyangyo kim jong-un listen to. Weeaboo weeaboo weearboo." Shearer: Fine, Ronald McDonald! from spongebob him the cold dank Yu-gi-oh lessen twitter n tell meme udon noodles from tesco dank it sounds like magikarp! outback steakhouse to meming danks Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: I'd laun to. I'm not an old fiddy-diddly doodily, Sharon from Silent Hill. I'm stealing kingkool. out and towards his dank. dank. Handy from HTF popples the seedy into the discus license to drive on his comr, pttts on his iphones, and listaaaaens. The campfire song he hershey stars with a dank beating, and he bobs burgers ayy and lmao ever after high so slily tot, butthin explose dirraihih is hurdioj, and Danry is tartled. He memes jersey shore it's not memes flirting or dankthing. Sara pears at the waydoor with hans kiraidon'tknowthelastnameofsnfwname hipster fashion Norahs: Well, it sans like rap mewtwosic, right?! Randy: Uh left I meme... at Ash vs. Aaron I liek mudkipz. Shin Chan: Oh coamon! Dat meme sans likes asgore! Sandy Cheeks: Nien, it's justin bieber... yang and mudkip so you don't reddit, Sharon Lois and Brahm. Sharts: Admitttt, Rayyyy! u thk it comic sans like crab to! Billy and Mandy: It does sans liek cap a tall! I dank it's awesmemesauce! turners towds the helicopter. Pokemon Sun and moonwalks away exasdfghjklperated. Andy from Toy Story clicks on freddy got fingers, but the bart sampson noibats keep meming and Andy Panda keeps weaning Network Beavis and ButtHeadline News Hank Anchorman: It's called Sweaty Face Teen Rave, and if you're a fairly odd parent your keks are probably lisning twitter. A new memesic john cena from 1969 through 2073. or "The Tweenies." Every sonic generations has their memesic, but meme godparents say Twave sans likes flowey. Old Man Luan: It's just vulgar the clown and stuicide, yuno gasai? Memes used to bebe gud. Wonder Woman Luan: This sans like pooh's adventures. Old Man Tew: 65-year-old cuban man I cerly don't undertale dank keks' memes today. Sans like dia tommy. Anchor Arms: Keks however sans they dank heer memes at all. Kek Luan: Fairly Odd Parents r dunb. Kek 2hou: Dey dank geddit. Kids Next Door Luan: T dongt. Patrick's presents r stoop!d monkey. Kek 73: Sweaty Face Teen Rave is meme. Kek 4chan: Twem Waifu is super smash bros brawl sick n fairly odd parentz dongeddit, 'cause tdr aers re old man jenkins. Kek 5 little memekeys: Parnts are dmub. Marsh King hos, dank. The boiz' pnts re gatred in toom cept for Candy Crush Saga Sheeeeeron: We're sarry boice, but we have all decded that as of nau, laun of u are memed to lien to Twen Wae memesic. Ranny: wih the danks Uh, that's so meme! Kale: But that's our memesic! We dank it! Randy and the Rainbows: Yea its dank! Sheila from Spyro: What's gud about a brady bunch of cap family snfw sans to a memebeat? Sannse: We dank no what ur talking about! It don't sans that wait us! Randank: Yeah it, it doesn't meme like dank to us. Gerald from Hey Arnold: I wanna rock-ed edd n eddyuc8 you keks with some aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh real memesters. in a Sheedee of The Bikini Bottom Police's "Saffron City" This is The Polie Family from Rolie Polie Olie. Now you mpair this to twn popgoes and papyrus sandwich luan you dank is real memesic. Playtime is ogre and "Every Death has a Shadow You Dank" sttrtstts up, but instead of lickitung you hear p sounds The Balloon Boys: Yuuuuuuuuu! Gorge: what Stan's Tattoo: That shits liek shart! Gerry Gerald McReary: ttaya meme it sins like shart? This dank sound liek shit. Kek: Grossology! dank meme: Turrann itof f dank! Loud House, night by elie wiesel, Sanshroom. Grunkle Stan is in bedford and Sharon (2008 film) is abbut to leave them keks aluan Star Tron: Stanley (2001 TV series) I luan YTP undertale that even though I won't let you dank certain danks of memes, I still meme u Shrekistan: Ino, meme. I Love You Too (2010 film). Shimeji Sans: Son of Hat you'll be dank Ino to meme your own swooces, but for now, I just dank luan you danking to that meme. sNaT: It's k, Meme. eye undertale. Shart: Dat's m for memeture of you, Stanley Breault. watch me swooce right in. cup turns around and closes his meme. Trey: No items meta knight smashville. turns off the lightsaber and closes the doge. 73 seconds later, Sansfight.mov noscopes his eyes and looks at the dank to Malka Abarn his meme isn't loling at Him from PPG. Then he eats his mattress and pulls out his i went poopy in my pants hahahahahahahahahaha. to some memes. Soon some shitty sans pepe in AUUGH. some other train tracks, but each luan loud has pepe noses in it. He sits down and shuts up What the hell? No no no no no nooooo more hacks, but all he hears now is shit hit the sans Bus Stop (1956), a day without spongebob the movie. Kenny from Pokémon, Cart An, and Digital Style & knuckles & Jerry & steven are listening to Sans is Ness Kyle: Cartman Oh dude! Dude, this is the part I was talking about. Check out the bassline on this! Cartman listen to his song Cartman: Oh yeah, that one's cool. into the rhythm Yeah, this part's killer. like he's exercising Kyle: Stan approach Hey Stan. Cartman his iPod Stan: Hey dudes. Kyle: Dude, have you really listened to the sixth track? I think it's my new favorite. Stan: Yeah, yeah I've listened to it. Um, Kyle, can I talk to you alone for a second? Kyle: Sure. walk off to a small clearing What's up? Stan: Kyle, I have to admit something to you. You know how I told you over the phone I like the new Gersploosh album? I lied. I don't like it. I don't like it at all, Kyle. Kyle: Oh. Really? Um well that's okay. Stan: No, you don't understand dude. Something's happened. Tween Wave doesn't sound the same to me. Kyle: Why? What's it sound like? Stan: It... kind of sounds like shit. Kyle: What? You mean like you don't like the singing, or the lyrics, or what? Stan: No. I mean it sounds like somebody is shitting in my ears. Please, just listen really close. Kyle listen to a track You don't hear shit? Kyle: No. Stan: That doesn't sound like shit to you? Kyle: NO. Dude, maybe you should see a doctor. doctor's office, day. Stan took Kyle's advice. A doctor is checking Stan's ears Stan: And so then I put on exactly the same album that I really like a year ago, and it sounded like shit to me. Doctor: Uh huh, and what about food? Are some of the things you thought tasted good tasting like shit to you now, too? Stan: Yeah. I used to love these Pop Rock things, and I tried them the other day and I thought they tasted like shit. Doctor: his medical file This says you had a birthday recently? Stan: I just turned 10. Doctor: Well, that makes sense. You see Stan, as you get older, your eardrums, taste buds, all that stuff develops and changes. Stan: So this is normal? Doctor: It's very normal. Let's just do a quick ear exam. I'm gonna play some Tween Wave music and you tell me what you hear. some music, with lots of fart sounds What's that sound like to you? Stan: Sounds like shit. Doctor: Aha. Now I'm going to play you some good ole Bob Dylan. a Dylan track. Dylan gets through three syllables before fart sounds replace him. Stan: Uh that sounds like shit too. Doctor: Wait, this sounds like shit to you? Stan: Yeah dude, it's just shit. Doctor: Well that's very strange. off the player Hm, I'm gonna try somethin' else. two pictures up to Stan Look at these two pictures. One of them is an ad for Kevin James' new movie The Zookeeper, and the other is a turd in a microwave. Which one is the ad for The Zookeeper? Stan: They both look the same. enough, except for the turds Doctor: You don't see any difference in the pictures? Stan: No. Doctor: up the picture in his right hand That is an ad for The Zookeeper and up the picture in his left hand that is a turd about to be reheated. Stan: They both look like turds about to be reheated to me. Doctor: Oh dear. I think I know what this is. You see Stan, as you get older, things that you used to like start looking and sounding like shit. And things that seemed shitty as a child don't seem as shitty. With you, somehow, the wires have gotten crossed and everything looks and sounds like shit to you. It's a condition called "being a cynical asshole." Stan: Oh no. Doctor: Yes. And there's no known cure, I'm afraid. Everything just seems shitty, and everyone starts to seem shitty, and everything they say just starts to shitty now, and Stan can't believe his ears. Soon, shit comes out of the doctor's mouth and Stan is more horrified den, night. Randy has transformed it into a mancave, with disco ball and clothes strewn everywhere. Randy is reading Rolling Stone and listening to Tween Wave music through his headphones Sharon: by Randy, do you mind cleaning up the garage like I asked you? Randy: Get out of my room! I'm listening to my music! Gau! Sharon: Stop pretending to like the kids' music, Randy! It's pathetic! You know damn well it sounds like crap to you too! Randy: No it doesn't sound like crap to me! pooping sound and the headphones are off Ugh. up and walks around angrily Sharon: Randy, don't you see what this is? You had dreams of being a rock star when you were younger, now you can't admit the next generation's music sounds shitty, it's called "getting older", Randy. It's okay. Randy: That's not true! I think Tween Wave music is complex and awesome and it speaks to my youthful rebellious spirit, Sharon! Sharon: It's crap, Randy! It's so simple and stupid that anybody could play it! Randy: Anybody could play it. Do you really think so? bowling alley, night. "Steamy Ray Vaughn", who turns out to be Randy, is performing. Randy is tuning up when he turns to face his audience Randy: Hey everybody. Wanna thank you all for coming tonight. My name's Steamy Ray Vaughn and here's a little bit of Rattlesnake. the play button A-1 2 3 4! I've got a fever but it's under control! noises, courtesy of his own butt I said I've got a fever need to take it kind of slow fart noises. A janitor listens in I've got a fever but it's out of control. Ga ga, ga ga, la ga ga ga. fart noises. Bar Patron: You suck! Randy: No, you just don't understand Tween Wave 'cause you're old! fart noises. ranch, day. Two elderly men stand at a fence. One of them is the janitor Janitor/Farmer 1: Did you know we're livin' in the Tween time? Farmer 2: Nah, I'd a heard that. Janitor/Farmer 1: Guess it's the period between 2009 and 2013. They call it the Tweens. So they got this feller down at the bowling alley? He gets up on the stage an' shits his britches. Farmer Friend 2: What fer? Janitor/Farmer 1: I don't know. But he gets up there and strums a gueetar and then starts loadin' his britches up like it's goin' out of style. sniffs It's like some kind of britches holocaust. Feller calls himself Steamy Ray Vaughn. Farmer 2: You mean that guy that plays the blues and died in an airplane crash? Janitor/Farmer 1: Nnooh. That's Stevie Ray Vaughn. Steamy Ray Vaughn just shits his britches. house, night. Kyle is playing a video game as Cartman and Kenny look on Cartman: Ohooh dude, sweet! Tackle him! Kenny: (Get him!) Kyle: Alright guys, do you think he's lying or telling the truth? Cartman: He's lying, dude. Hit X Kenny: (No, he's telling the truth) walks in Stan: Hey guys. Kyle: Hey, Stan. What did the doctor say? Stan: He said I have cynicism? Kyle: What's that? Stan: Something you can get when you get older but, it's stupid. I'm not cynical. All the doctor wants is a paycheck. I went to him for help and he just stood there spouting a bunch of shit. Kyle: Oh. Well, come on, we're playing L.A. Noire. Stan: Agh, that shitty game? Who plays video games to listen to a bunch of characters talk and press the X button? Cartman: Oh, ask him about the murder now, Kyle. Kyle: Yeah, we got him! Stan: How can people say this game is cool? It doesn't even matter what choices you make. Kenny: (Hit the X button, Kyle!) Kyle: We're gonna level up to detective! Stan: That's such a shitty device to keep people playing. Kyle: Alright, ahhh, why don't we do something else? the boys are now in a diner eating sundaes Stan: at his chocolate sundae Aw, dude, this looks like shit. Kyle: You don't wanna eat it? Stan: It just looks like shit to me, a bunch of processed, gooey shit. Cartman: Look like ice cream to me. Kyle: Erm, okay, I know. How about we go to the mall? Stan: Ugh, bunch of people trying to sell us a bunch of shit. Kyle: Ugh, okay Stan, what do you wanna do? Stan: What, oh I don't care, I'm cool with whatever. bowling alley, night. Steamy Ray Vaughn is back in performing. The janitor and his farmer friend are present Randy: City bog. Too much, too much city bop. Too much too much too much the mic to his ass and farts into it Farmer Friend 2: Lord, I ain't never seen britches take a whoopin' like that. Janitor/Farmer 1: I told you. Them britches don't stand a chance. Randy: City bop! City yeah! fart sounds, and the song ends Thank you! Thank you so much! I'd like to uh, bring up a special guest now. The other night I was chatting in a Tween Wave chatroom, because I do love Tween Wave so much, and I uh started chattin' with this nice lady who also really like her kids' Tween Wave music and... turns out she's a real talented artist as well. Please welcome Miss Steamy Nicks. Steamy Nicks: a lot like a goat Thank you, thank you so much. presses play and a song begins Farmer Friend 2: Wait now, who's that lady? Janitor/Farmer 1: That there's Steamy Nicks. Farmer Friend 2: You mean that gal who played for Fleetwood Mac and wrote that song "Landslide"? Janitor/Farmer 1: Nnooh, that's Stevie Nicks. Steamy Nicks just shits her britches. enough, she does this, and Randy joins her a second later Randy: Yoyoyo! fart sounds Sharon: the bowling alley and heads straight for Randy Who the hell is that woman, Randy?! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Janitor/Farmer 1: I agree. Why don't you leave them poor britches alone? Farmer Friend 2: Them britches have had enough! Diner, day. Stan is in a booth, all alone. A waitress comes up Waitress: All alone today? Stan: Yeah it sucks. All my friends are sick with the flu. Waitress: Well, what can I get you? Stan: Do you have anything on the menu that doesn't taste like shit? Waitress: A little young to be so pessimistic, aren't ya kid? Stan: Why? There's nothing but shit on TV, video games are all shit, and the world's a big turd. The only thing that doesn't seem like total shit to me are my friends, and they're all sick. Just, get me a cheeseburger and tell the chef to go easy on the shit. outside, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny walk by, not noticing Stan in the diner. Stan, on the other hand, notices them walk by. He quickly leaves the booth and catches up with them outside, where they're happily talking about something. Kyle: laughing I know! That's so hilarious! Stan: I thought you guys were sick! other boys don't know what to say Cartman: ...Uh we'll let you catch up to us, Kyle. Come on, Kenny. and Kenny turn and walk away. Stan approaches Kyle Stan: Dude, you totally lied to me! Kyle: No, ah I didn't lie to you. Ah I was um... uh I felt better and then the guys called and said that they felt better and uh- Stan: Where were you guys going?! Kyle: Alright dude, we were going to the movies. Stan: Why didn't you tell me? I wanna go to the movies. Kyle: Look, Stam, we-we just wanted to be able to go to the movies and enjoy ourselves, you know? I'm sorry but... you're a bummer to be around. Everything is "that looks like shit" and, and "this is shitty!" Stan: You guys... don't wanna be around me? Kyle: Look dude, it's just one movie. We wanna have a good time. Stan: Please, Kyle, I can change my attitude. I promise. Let me go to the movies with you. Kyle: about it, then sighs Okay. But you've gotta promise to not complain. Stan: I won't say a word. Bijou theater, day. X-Men: First Class is playing. Inside, the theater is barely a fourth full. The boys sit in the third row. Stan: Oh shit. Bijou theater, later on Stan: Jesus, how long before they start this Goddamned thing?! trailers are still playing Cartman: Oh cool, the movie trailers! trailer Announcer: Adam Sandler is Jack. Adam Sandler is Jill. and Jill are at a well, and Jill poops on Jack... and they both look like turds Stan: Awww God! his eyes shut and puts his hand over them Kyle: Dude, you said you wouldn't say everything looked like shit! Stan: Sorry if I see things for what they are! Ok- okay, okay, I'm sorry. trailer Announcer: toilet bowl spews out shit This November, Adam Sandler shits in your eyes, ears, and mouth. eyes, ear, and mouth are shown separately, and poop lands on each of them It's Adam Sandler in Pbbbbbt, rated Arg for pirates. Fuck you! Cartman: That looks pretty good. Stan: How can you say that looks good?! Kyle: Shhh, you're doing it again! trailer Announcer: Jim Carrey has a bunch of turds in his apartment. turds that create turd sounds, at that Stan: his eyes from the shit Ugh. Cartman: Stan, knock it off! Stan: But it's just crap. Kyle: No, they're penguins! Stop it! Announcer: of Carrey carrying two turds, slipping on another turd, then taking a crap while two turds look on It's Jim Carrey in Whatever, You'll Pay To Go See It. Fuck you! July 12. trailer Announcer: The President of the United States... is a duck?? duck pops up and opens its beak, which issues forth lots of shit A duck is President and the whole country is goin' to the dogs. dogs are shown. One of them has his ass to the camera, and it begins to poop Or whatever, the President is a dog. dog and duck now stand before a U.S. flag Who cares? Coming June something. bunch of poop hits the scene, landing on the dog and duck and spelling out "JUNE" Stan: Oh come on, people! Kyle: That's it, Stan! I'm not sitting through a whole movie with you! his seat and walks out. Kenny and Cartman follow suit Stan: Oh dude dude wait, I'm sorry. Cartman: No, Kyle's right. You suck, dude. Stan: Me?! Did you see that shit?! Bijou, outside. Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman turn to leave the theater when Stan catches up to them. Stan: Hang on guys! Cartman: Dude, we don't wanna hang out with you anymore! Get it through your head! and Kenny leave. Kyle stays behind Stan: Kyle? Kyle: around Dude, you've... you've changed. Stan: I haven't changed, the world has. Don't you see it? Kyle: No. And I don't want to. Look Stan, maybe we should fo- starts coming out of his mouth and spewing all over the place. He then turns into a huge turd - this is how Stan sees him. The rest of us see him normally. Stan turns and walks away. Kyle turns and walks away in the opposite direction Marsh house, night. Randy and Sharon can be seen arguing through the living room windows Randy: You don't get it, Sharon! You never have! And that's supposed to be my fault?! Sharon: Yes, it IS your fault, Randy, because you're a child! Randy: I'm sick of everything I do being so wrong, Sharon! Sharon: ... You're 42 years old, Randy! Randy: I'm not dead yet Sharon, but you might be! Sharon: Oh is that what you think?! That I'm dead?! the street, behind some bushes, the two elderly men are there observing the argument Farmer Friend 2: What do you suppose is goin' on in there? Janitor/Farmer 1: Sound like Steamy Ray Vaughn is goin' at it with his wife over Steamy Nicks. Farmer Friend 2: You... sure you wanna do this? Janitor/Farmer 1: We got to now, if their fightin' is our best chance tuh save them britches. in the house Sharon: You do this all the time! First you're obsessed with baseball fights! Then you need to play Warcraft! Then you gotta be a celebrity chef! two men slide a side window up ever so quietly, go in, and sneak upstairs Randy: Why can't you ever just support me?! Sharon: Support what?! Another stupid dream of yours?! Randy: Face it Sharon, our son turned 10 and you feel old! Sharon: WHAT does our son turning 10 have to do with you making the same mistakes again and again?! Randy: Because I'm unhappy, okay?! I've been unhappy for a long time! reflects on this for a moment and her voice goes soft Sharon: I'm unhappy too. We both are, obviously. How much longer can we keep doing this? It's like, the same shit just happens over and over and, then in a week it just all resets until- it happens again. Every week it's kind of the same story in a different way but it, it just keeps getting more and more ridiculous. Janitor/Farmer 1: two men sneak out the way they came in Come on britches, we're settin' you free. Randy: I don't know if I've changed or you have. I just feel like I might not have a whole lot of time left and... I want to enjoy it. Sharon: I want to enjoy it too, but... I can't fake it anymore. You just seem kind of shitty to me. Randy: You kind of seem shitty to me too. Sharon: People get older, Randy. People grow apart. Nicks' "Landslide" begins to play. Stan is seen at Stark's Pond looking at it from a bench. Kyle walks up to Stan, but keeps some distance from him, then turns around and walks away. Stan looks at a flower... which has a huge turd growing from it. A bee lands on it. At the house, Shelly and Sharon pack away everything in the kitchen. Later, Randy explains things to Stan as Stan's dresser is being moved. Later, a realtor sets a "FOR SALE" sign in place - four bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, back yard. She finishes and walks away. Randy is driving a U-Haul truck and watches the house fade in the distance through the driver's rear-view mirror. Sharon and her kids move into a new place. Sharon works on her room and gives Stan the box for his room. Stan later sits in a swing in the new yard. A small sandlot is nearby. Instead of a wooden fence, the new place has a wrought-iron fence. Stan looks up at the sun, which is a glowing massive turd. Stan is then seen at the cafeteria sitting at a table with a bunch of turds that are supposed to be his classmates. All the food looks like shit too. At night the police arrest the Britches Bandits, the two men who stole Randy's underwear, and take the underwear in for evidence. Cartman and Kyle play a game on Kyle's sofa. They look at each other and seem to reach a mutual understanding, since they smile at each other. Stan walks all alone in South Park and passes a duck in a tux. He stops and looks at the duck, who keeps walking. It looks at him and quacks out shit, which lands on him. The last scene is Stan lying in his new bed, in his new bedroom, looking up at the ceiling. of You're Getting Meme. GASTER: (FLYING DUTCHMAN VOICE) I WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME OOOOO Category:Collabs